Decoding the Signal
This Quest is obtained from Otho inside the Grit Gate town after completing the quest More Than a Willing Spirit. Quest Summary 'Objectives' Get Q Girl's Instructions onto Argyve's Disk Speak to Q Girl in the workshop and ask her to encode her instructions for the Baetyl onto the disk. Reward: 250XP 'Locate the Mechanimist Compound at Bethesda Susa' Travel north to the great cavern Bethesda Susa and locate the Mechanimist temple. Reward: 2500XP 'Decode the Signal' Infiltrate the Mechanimist compound, engage the baetyl, and decode the signal. Reward: 4000XP 'Return to Grit Gate' Return to Grit Gate and speak with Otho. Reward: 6000XP Walkthrough See the page about Bethesda Susa for detailed information about the location # Travel north of Grit Gate to Bethesda Susa. # Reach the 15th floor of the ancient complex and take the platform down to the Mechanimist Compound. # Battle to the Baetyl (If your standing with Mechanimists is high enough, that you are welcome to their holy places, just nod friendly and walk right up) and speak with it, insert the disk, and return to Grit Gate. Quest Dialog Start * Otho: '"Are you ready to discuss the signal?" * '''Player: '''1) "Yes." * '''Otho: '"We have known about the signal for several years. One of our tinkers, Q Girl, discovered it while rigging a long wave detector. Unfortunately, it is encoded, and we do not have the means here to decrypt it. You may be of some healp in this matter, however.We've long known the location of a fully functioning baetyl within the bowels of the great hall Bethesda Susa. The Mechanimists have consecrated the site around it and built a temple there. Q Girl claims to have developed a means to decrypt the signal, but she needs the computing power of the baetyl. If you can infiltrate the Mechanimist compound, you may be able to engage the baetyle and decode the signal." * 'Player: '''1) "What is a baetyl?" * '''Otho: '"They are antique stones located in certain places deep within the cavers of Qud. We believe they are some sort of hyper-advanced machines built by the Eaters. Often one claims to possess a sentience of its own. However, most of them have gone haywire in the eons since their creation; it is rare indeed to discover one whos circuitry is wholly uncorroded. The Mechanimists worship this one as an idol, and they will protect it at all costs. You will need to find a way through their host to the baetyl itself. Do you believe you can accomplish this task?" * '''Player: 1) "Yes, I do." * Otho: '''"Good, apprentice. Speak to Q Girl in the workshop. She'll encode her instructions for the baetyl onto Argyve's disk. There is one more thing. The baetyl is located beneath the ancient cryobarrios of the Eaters. Time has worked to erode the mechanisms that contain their cryogenic mist. The freezing vapor billows out of the chambers freely now, cooling the entire cavern. You will want to procure warm clothing to protect yourself. The spoils of the Mechanimists are yours to keep. Remember, apprentice, Barathrum will look kindly upon your service." * '''Player: '''1) "I will return with the data, Steward. Quest. Q Girl * '''Q Girl: "Quetzal, quetzal, quetzal! Welcome to the workshop, friend." * Player: '''4) "Otho informs me that you have a method for decoding the signal. Can you encode your instructions for the baetyl onto this disk?" * '''Q Girl: "I do, brave friend. I'll impring them now." * Player: 1) "Thank you, Q Girl." Quest Step Conclusion * 'Otho: '"Have you decoded the signal?" * 'Player: '''1) "Yes." * '''Otho: '"Well done, apprentice. Present the disc." * '''Player: '''1) Otho the disc Quest Rewards *New Quest available: The Earl of Omonporch Category:Quests